


Collections of Poetry

by Ink_Glitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Metaphors, Poems, Poetry, Sad, Thinking, poem, thoughtful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Glitch/pseuds/Ink_Glitch
Summary: I write lots of poetry, and I want to share some of it.





	1. Things Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem was inspired by the prompt "Things Said." It's sad, but I'm not really sure how it ended up there.

The things said under the stars,  
Their deep and silent gaze,  
Are things brought from pondering  
For hours without end.

The things said through gritted teeth,  
The dark and angry lies,  
Are things wanting to be taken back  
And be forgiven by those hurt.

The things said at one am,  
When there is no sleep,  
Are things wishing to be heard,  
By someone who understands.

The things said too quietly  
Barely even heard,  
Are things hoping to be untrue,  
Hiding from themselves.

The things said while crying,  
Tangled within tears,  
Are things no one can understand  
To jumbled to decipher.

But the things never said at all,  
Stuck as only thoughts,  
Are things that truly should have been said,  
But weren’t and now are lost.


	2. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This started as a poem about/to Virgil Sanders. It's from one of the other sides pre-Accepting Anxiety, but I'm not quite sure who. It kind of evolved from there, but you can still see that in it.

You keep you stories to yourself,  
Buried deep below,  
And wear a mask of dark sarcasm,  
To keep away the fear.

I don’t know why you hide,  
And I guess I’ll never learn,  
Because before I ever know your name,  
You decide to go.

You lock yourself away inside,  
And try to hide the key,  
And keep each person far at bay,  
With carefully cutting words.

You act as though you hate it all,  
And yet when you think no one will see,  
You wear a sadness in your eyes,  
Like a smile born of pain.

It’s like you built a fortress,  
You wanted to be safe,  
But through an error disaster occured,  
Trapping you instead.

I wish there was something I could say,  
But I wouldn’t know how to start,  
How to keep you from cracking and crumbling to dust,  
So I do nothing at all.


	3. Binary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deeply personal poem about the struggle of this binary, one-or-the-other world.

Boy or girl,   
Black or white,  
Good or evil,   
Only darkness or light,  
Trapped in a sea of pink or blue,  
You have to choose,  
You have to choose,

Partner or lonely,  
Read or write,  
Sex or unloving,  
Weakness or might,  
Someday you’ll change,  
When you find the one,  
When you find the one

Straight or gay,  
Yes or no,  
Yin or Yang  
Stay or go,  
Decide between two  
No others exist  
No others exist

It’s binary,  
A world of “or,”  
When I want and,  
Maybe more,

To no longer be trapped,  
To let me loose  
Let me free  
Don’t make me choose,  
Just let me BE


End file.
